Patent Literature 1 discloses a delta-sigma modulator. The delta-sigma modulator includes, as basic components, a loop filter, a quantizer, and an internal path connecting the loop filter and the quantizer. The delta-sigma modulator subjects an input signal to delta-sigma modulation, and generates quantized data.